1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared imaging system and method.
2. Description of Background Art
Existing infrared imaging systems can be classified into two main categories:
(a) Systems with mechanical scanning which sequentially project each point of the IR image onto a single detector. This type is the most common. It generally operates in the 10 microns range, the detector being cooled with liquid air or liquid nitrogen.
(b) Imaging tubes with a detector array where the elements of the array are scanned with an electron beam. This type of imaging device generally operates in the near infrared and requires an infrared source to illuminate the object.
Materials such as Doped Germanium or Indium Antimonide are used for detection in the former case, and Germanium or a pyroelectric material in the latter.
Systems of type (a) are complicated, bulky, expensive and require professional maintenance. Systems of type (b) are more compact and robust. They have no moving parts which simplifies the maintenance. Unfortunately their performance is limited to the near infrared.